


Don't distract me

by wolfstarsimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Percy, Gay Oliver Wood, Gay Percy Weasley, Hogwarts, Library, M/M, Teasing, Top Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstarsimp/pseuds/wolfstarsimp
Summary: Percy can't focus on his homework with Oliver next to him, so they decide to leave the library and do something else.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Don't distract me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FuzzyCat83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyCat83/gifts).



> This short fic was written for @FuzzyCat83 , who requested a fic where Oliver tops :)

“Oliver...” Percy trailed.

“Yeah?”

“Stop.”

Oliver smirked, “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing. Stop it.”

Oliver continued to smile as he looked back down to his Astrology paper. He genuinely never knew what he was doing that drove Percy mad, so he simply kept being himself until he got pinned against the dorm wall with Percy’s lips on his neck. 

He stretched his legs out under the table, brushing against Percy’s calf. Percy raised an eyebrow. “Stop.”

“Perce, I’m just doing my homework.”

Percy shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. “I can’t think like this.”

“Like what?”

“With you doing the little half smiles, quill in your hair, little glances up at me. I can’t think when you do that.”

Oliver chuckled, “So you don’t like when I enjoy your company?”

Percys’s cheeks burned red. “Stop!”

“Fine.” 

Oliver shut his textbook and shoved the rest of his things into his bag. “I’ll just leave you to your books.”

He walked away with a cocky smile on his lips. He began returning various books when the long strides of Percy Weasley started following him down the aisle. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Percy whined, trying to keep up with Oliver’s quick pace.

“Actually Perce, I’m not sure what you meant.” 

Oliver turned towards around suddenly, making Remus run directly into his chest, books threatening to spill from his arms. Oliver helped to hold Percy steady, and a subtle smirk finding its way onto his lips again. 

“Please. Enlighten me, Percy,” his voice dropped low enough to ensure that no one could hear him.

Percy scowled, “You think you’re so clever. With your cheeky little smiles and hard-to-get games. I just-”

His words were cut off when Oliver straightened enough to kiss Percy. Oliver smiled a little, feeling Percy’s shock. Percy pulled away quickly, face flushing as he looked to see if anyone was around. 

Madam Pince didn’t care who it was, in her library teasing, flirting, hand holding, hugging, and kissing were strictly not allowed.

Percy adjusted his books. "Where are the others currently?”

“They are out by the lake.”

“Dorm, then?”

“If you wish,” said Oliver, grinning wildly.

They said nothing more as they ran out together, Madam Pince yelling at them to walk in the library as they passed her. The corridors were mostly empty because of the nice weather. That meant Oliver was free to wrap an arm around Percy's waist at the top or in the middle of every stairway and kiss him softly, pulling away while dragging his teeth across Percy’s bottom lip. Percy moaned, feeling his blood rushing into his cock. 

By the time he’d made it to the common room, Oliver was already rushing up the stairs to the dorm. When Percy made it to the dorm, he was slammed against the door and this time his books scattered all across the floor, but he made no move to pick them up.

His lips were already on Oliver’s neck. His teeth grazed the skin, and he bit down just enough to leave love bites wherever his mouth went. 

Percy’s legs threatened to give out from pure ecstasy so Oliver pushed him against the door now and continued to sink his teeth into the flesh on his shoulder. Percy shook with need under Oliver's weight. He grabbed Oliver’s hips firmly and started pushing him towards the bed.

Oliver moved to push off Percy’s robes and Percy did the same for him. They stripped each other free of clothes and Percy pushed Oliver onto his bed. He crawled on top of Oliver, their cocks dragging against each other as he did so.

“Percy,” Oliver moaned as Percy bit his nipple. “Percy… let me…” he let out a strangled moan when Percy swirled his tongue around Oliver’s nipple. “Let me top.”

Percy moved to sit back, his legs still straddling Oliver's hips.

“You want to?” asked Percy, a sudden surge of nerves filling his chest.

Oliver pulled Percy into a deep kiss.

“You’re always fucking me and I just want to do something for you, love.”

Percy’s cock was pulsing now. He wanted to be fucked more than anything in that moment.

He nodded and pressed his lips against Oliver’s once again. They kissed for several more minutes before Oliver pushed Percy onto the bed roughly. Percy groaned and raised his head to open his neck up for Oliver’s teeth. 

Oliver accio’d the lube from his trunk and covered his fingers and Percy’s entrance in a thick coat. 

It’d been a long time since Percy had been fucked. He was tight and Oliver could feel him recoil in pain as he slid a single finger in to prep him. Oliver leaned forward and planted several lovebites on Percy's neck and chest while he continued to prep him.

Percy slipped from pain to pleasure, and he started moaning so loud that Oliver placed a hand over his mouth so anyone in a dorm near didn’t hear them.

They hadn’t exactly come out to anyone yet.

Percy breathed heavily into Oliver's hand and he could still be heard, even though it was muffled. Because of there still being a possibility of being heard, Oliver changed tactics. He covered Percy’s mouth with his own and although Percy was now moaning into his mouth, no one else could hear it. 

Oliver slipped a second finger into Percy. In an attempt to take his mind off the sudden pain, Oliver took Percy's lip between his teeth and pulled gently before forcing Percy’s tongue into his mouth and sucking it gently. 

Percy grabbed Oliver’s shoulder but it wasn’t clear if it was in pain or pleasure or maybe a little bit of both. But Percy then started pressing himself against Oliver’s hand, trying to press Oliver's fingers deeper into himself. 

He took his mouth away from Oliver’ only to bite down on Oliver’s shoulder. Now it was Oliver moaning. Percy trailed his hand down Oliver’s body and grabbed his ass in an attempt of forcing Oliver's cock closer to his entrance.

“Fuck me,” he rasped.

Oliver grinned and took Percy’s lip between his teeth once again. 

“What was that, love?” he asked cheekily.

Then, he added a third finger into Percy and a low growl erupted from the boy below him. Percy grabbed onto the back of Oliver’s hair aggressively and forced their mouths together. 

“Oliver,” Percy trailed into Oliver’s mouth.

“Yeah?” asked Oliver, bending his fingers to hit Percy’ prostate.

“Stop… doing… that,” breathed Percy.

Oliver smirked, “I’m not doing anything.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing,” said Percy hungerly. “If you don’t stop… teasing me… I’m going to have to flip you over and fuck you until every inch of your body in quivering.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad, actually…” Oliver said, dragging his fingers across Percy's prostate once again.

Percy, his hand still on the back of Oliver's head, forced Oliver's head down, so he could speak into his ear. 

“Oliver,” Percy growled, biting down on Oliver's earlobe. “Do… what I… say.”

Oliver groaned at the sudden sensation and did his best to lube up his cock while keeping his lips somewhere, anywhere, on Percy's body. 

In a moments notice, Percy was suddenly filled with Oliver's cock. He could feel himself stretching to fit Oliver inside of him, but it only hurt for a fraction of a second before Oliver was immediately taking every possible measure to make Percy comfortable. 

Their lips had become wet with saliva because of the continuous sloppy kisses and exchange of love bites. Percy was practically holding Oliver against him with his teeth to keep from screaming. 

Oliver pulled Percy's long legs over his shoulder and pressed his cock into Percy's body deeper and deeper until Percy's fists were wrapped tight in anything around him that he could find to help control himself. 

Oliver found his hips jerking without rhythm as he got closer and closer to coming. It made it even harder that he could feel Percy quivering around his cock. 

Then, Percy let out his loudest moan yet and screamed from Oliver as he came. He tightened around Oliver and his legs started to shake and grip Oliver’s shoulders.

Oliver felt his cock swell in the seconds before he released inside of Percy. His body lost all control as he pushed his hips against Percy one or two more times. His forearms fell to either side of Percy’s body as he rode out his orgasm. 

He only caught that Percy was leaving small kisses down his neck after he came, and he couldn’t help but grin. He pulled out of Percy slowly, and his legs shook slightly from the overstimulation.

“We’ve got to do that more after,” Percy muttered into Oliver’s chest when Oliver had laid down next to him. 

Oliver only hummed in response, but it was obvious that he agreed from the massive smirk on his face. 

“I love you,” said Percy quietly. 

Oliver kissed Percy's forehead.

“I love you too Percy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, none of these characters are mine, they all belong to J.K.Rowling.


End file.
